skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is a guest Sensei of the Fire element in Skylanders: Imaginators. He is a trainer of the Brawler Battle Class alongside Yoshi. Background Personality Being one of Nintendo's most iconic protagonists, Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, playful, courageous and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. He stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. Mario has proven himself to be a competent fighter, all-around sports player and party lover. It has been said that Mario loves animals, especially the most unusual ones, and he also enjoys music, particularly opera or new-wave Europop although there is no further comment for these statements. Biography Once an ordinary plumber living in Brooklyn, Mario soon became an all-star hero once he saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil tyrant Bowser. Having gone on countless adventures, Mario is no stranger to fantastical experiences. Mario has even taken roles outside of being a plumber and a hero, becoming a doctor, kart racer, boxing referee, and even a professional athlete in multiple sports. Story Mario likes to impress Master Eon with his high-jumping skills and defeat enemies with his powerful punches. Even if Kaos tries to take over Skylands, Mario joins Skylanders to stop him in the ultimate battle he remember forever! Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Both Mario and Sonic have a competitive relationship with each other. Sonic appears to be Mario's friend instead of a complete rival, but they both have issues with ending conflict with each other. Yoshi Yoshi is one of Mario's closest friends since he reunited Mario with his kidnapped brother, Baby Luigi from the Koopas when they was babies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Mario and Yoshi share loyalty to one another, with Yoshi often aiding Mario on his journeys by acting as his steed. While they are great friends, Yoshi often makes mistakes, much to Mario's annoyance, such as Yoshi eating a map, so the two frequently bicker. Despite this, when Yoshi is in danger, even when he is manipulated, Mario risks himself to save Yoshi. Gameplay TBC Stats Abilities Quotes *"Hello-a Portal Master, it's-a me, Mario, Hoo-hoo, and I'm-a here all the way-a from the Mushroom Kingdom to assist in making your Imaginators stronger than ever. And-a I have an effective power up for all your Imaginators!" - Sensei Training Bonus *"I like to train Brawler Imaginators with my secret technique. It's-a-so best technique ever!" - Secret Technique Bonus *"Let's-a-go!" *"It's-a-Mario time!" *"Oh yeah!" - Sky-Chi (Mario Finale) *"Woo-hoo!" - End of Sky-Chi *"Finally something which I need!" - when collecting treasure *"Mama mia..." - when out of health and dies *"Yoshi! Did you-a-miss me?" - when encountering Yoshi *"DK! I think your goes bananas since our rivalry!" - when encountering Turbo Charge Donkey Kong *"Bowser! We could make teamwork like that bandicoot and scientist!" - when encountering Hammer Slam Bowser *"I heard about you since 90's, Crash! Let's just wait our that blue hedgehog!" - when encountering Crash Bandicoot *"Sonic! Let's do this with some red-and-blue style in Skylands' Olympics!" - when encountering Sonic the Hedgehog *"K-K-Kaos? Is t-t-t-that-a-you? our new rivalry powers are growing smarter! " - when encountering Kaos *"Hello Dr. Krankcase! is-a-me Mario!" - when encountering Dr. Krankcase *"Pain Yatta! what's up! I see you in your lollipop!" - when encountering Pain Yatta *"Are you going to rock, Wolfgang?" - when encountering Wolfgang *"Grave Clobber! I Have-a-question for you!" - when encountering Grave Clobber *"Where is-a-your castle, your Goldness?" - when encountering Golden Queen *"Chompy Mage! No time no See!" - when encountering Chompy Mage *"Bad JuJu! I Think you had a son with-a-you!" - when encountering Bad JuJu *"Hoo-Hoo Tae Kwon Crow, You One Of Theese Ninja Sence We Become Skylanders!" - when encountering Tae Kwon Crow *"Wild Storm! Can i come with-a-you to the curse tiki Temple?" - when encountering Wild Storm *"Jet-Vac! Are you one of Skylands Of 90's?" - when encountering Jet-Vac *"Trigger Happy! We could make a teamwork with bowser and we defeat Kaos!" - when encountering Trigger Happy *"I'm-a-ready for a Gong Battle!" - Gong Battle Begins *"Mario Time!" - Brawler Sensei Shrine Sensei Gifts *'Mario Hat' - Headgear - Ultimate - +50 Luck, +30 Attack Awarded by Mario. *'Plumber Gloves' - Brawler Weapon - Ultimate - +20 Defense, +30 Speed Unlocked by opening the Brawler Shrine in Cradle of Creation with Mario. Trivia *Mario is an Nintendo-exclusive Skylander alongside Link and Yoshi like Donkey Kong and Bowser in Skylanders: SuperChargers. *In his interaction dialogue between Hammer Slam Bowser, Mario references Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex, who also team worked against Fake Crash in Thumpin' Wumpa Islands. Category:Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Fire Category:Fire Skylanders Category:Fire Senseis Category:Guest Characters Category:Brawler Senseis Category:Nintendo Skylanders Category:Senseis